¡Lo que hacen el Quidditch y las Hormonas!
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Viñeta: A Lily el lado lógico se le desaparecio, Mary es la que se la tiene que aguantar, y James ni pendiente... Todo esto por culpa del uniforme de quidditch, el deporte en general y las queridas hormonas.


**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling, esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **Aquí les dejo otra cosa salida de mi loca y desquiciada mente, probablemente también gobernada por las hormonas xD

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

¡Maldito uniforme de Quidditch!

Vamos, Lily entendía perfectamente que estaba en una edad donde las hormonas la afectaban de manera alarmante y desquiciante, tanto que al parecer su lado lógico del cerebro, había desaparecido.

También entendía que los jugadores de cualquier deporte existente (por mas brutos que sean) siempre tenían cierto atractivo.

Pero eso no justificaba que ahora Lily se encontrara tratando de hacer que Mary su mejor amiga la acompañara a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch de Gryffindor, cosa probablemente imposible ya que al parecer Mary ignoraba o era inmune a esas hormonas olímpicamente, por lo que ir a ver un entrenamiento, para ella, significaría perder unas dos horas de su valioso y preciado tiempo, el cual pensaba dedicar a un ensayo de quinientos centímetros de pergamino sobre la importancia del polvo de cuerno de unicornio en una poción contra la gripe de trol.

—Lily no, entiéndelo a mi no me interesa ver a Potter excesivamente sudado, si tu quieres ir ve, nadie te esta obligando.— comentaba Mary la quinta vez que Lily le rogaba que la acompañase.

—¿Y yo en que momento he mencionado a Potter? Sólo digo que como brujas inteligentes que somos, pudiéramos estudiar de forma objetiva, el método preferido por los magos para su entretenimiento.— Replicó Lily, es que, ¿en que momento la palabra Potter, había salido de sus labios?

— Aja, si te creo, es por eso, que ahora te quedas todos los jueves hasta las cinco de la tarde en la sala común, solo para ver como él entra por la puerta, y sabes, me parece medio estúpido ya que no es que el quidditch sea un deporte donde los jugadores sean excesivamente guapos, y es que no ayuda mucho, tu misma sabes que ese vecino mío que conociste en vacaciones era perfecto y todo porque juega fútbol, no como Potter y Black, ellos son un simple milagro de la naturaleza, o sencillamente es que sus padres los hicieron con mucho amor y…

—Ya Mary, ya entendí, y si tienes razón en todo, James me gusta y me arrepiento mucho de darle calabazas por los tres últimos años, pero en serio, si no te callas juro que te lanzo una maldición mocomurcielago.— Lily ya se estaba empezando a hartar, como es que Mary podía hablar tanto sin respirar…

Las muchachas llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y después de saludar a unas cuantas personas se subieron a su habitación, Mary se lanzó a su cama para descansar el largo día de hoy y Lily a mirar por la ventana u suspirar, cosa que Mary no escuchó por quedarse dormida.

—Mucho que quería trabajar para pociones.— masculló Lily, para después, al ver que su tarde no iba a ser muy productiva, entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

_—¿A dónde me llevas?— Lily estaba desconfiada, no todos los días James Potter la arrastraba por pasillos interminables de Hogwarts._

_—Silencio Lily, te quiero mostrar algo.— Lily se dejo llevar sin replicar y cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a una habitación bastante agradable, y antes de que replicara algo, James Potter la besaba, y ¡Dios se sentía tan bien!_

_—Te quiero James.— Decía ella para después sentir como sus manos la recorrían entre sus cabellos y sus piernas._

_—Yo también Lily, te amo.— James contestaba con voz ronca mientras la recostaba en la cama y le desabrochaba su blusa, gesto que Lily correspondía._

—Lily, Lily, ¡LILY DESPIERTA QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!

El calor que sentía hacia segundos desapareció tan rápido que Lily estuvo a punto de llorar y después de escuchar como sus compañeras de habitación se reían a carcajadas fue lo suficientemente frustrante como para cerrar las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, y declarar abiertamente que no pensaba salir, a menos que la dejara terminar su sueño.

Cosa que no funcionó porque a los diez minutos Mary y Lily se encontraban entrando a transformaciones, la primera con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la segunda demostrando que no era su mejor día. Después de dos clases mas en la cual Lily no le dirigió la palabra a Mary, esta última decidió que ya era suficiente estupidez por un día. Era momento de hablar con Lily.

—Lily, yo, lo siento si, no, no pretendía molestarte, solo que era muy vergonzoso que las chicas vieran como… Como agarrabas mi mano y repetías James, James y…— La mirada que recibió Mary por parte de la pelirroja, le dejo completamente en claro que no estaba mejorando la situación, así que decidió ir directamente al ¿Me perdonas?

—Si Mary, yo también quería disculparme, estos días no he sido la mejor compañía y te he estado ignorando por yo andar pensando en como dice mi madre "pajaritos preñados" y la verdad es que mi obsesión por Potter finalizo hoy, te lo prometo, simplemente ¿olvidamos estos últimos días si?

—No creo que estés obsesionada Lily, simplemente no te dejes dominar por las hormonas.— Dicho esto entraron por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Si pero tienes que entenderme, hasta tu sabes que el uniforme de quidditch le queda James... pero te lo prometo por mi ejemplar de Histo ¡Que hace esa estúpida arpía de Amelie Thomas sentada en las piernas de Potter!

Mary miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y comprobó las palabras que su amiga le estaba diciendo, suspiró, de aquí no saldría nada bueno…

* * *

Saben esto en cierta forma es como una especie de parodia... Porque siempre hablan de "Gracias al Quidditch el estaba uff"

Asi que me sentí en la obligación de que Mary dijera que ese deporte no ayudaba mucho xD

¡En fin! ¡Dejes sus comentarios!

¡Un Beso!


End file.
